


Last Breath

by HyphyManatee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon fanfiction, Daryl Dixon x Reader, F/M, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphyManatee/pseuds/HyphyManatee
Summary: Daryl and the reader get taken hostage during a run and someone has to be saved.





	Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, mild unwanted touching/molestation, fluff, violence
> 
> Word Count: 2,005

You looked around the store with your gun still raised in case a walker tried to surprise you. The shelves were almost completely cleared out but you continued to grab anything you could find.

“Find anythin’?” Daryl yelled from two aisles over.

“Nah!” You responded. You took a deep breath and exhaled dramatically. It had been weeks since you and your group had found a good source of supplies. You snagged a few cans of soup from the shelves and threw them in your bad. You turned around to go back towards the front door but you slammed into someone who you quickly realized was not Daryl.

“Well, well, well! What do we have here?” A man said as he looked you up and down. You raised your gun to him. He was about a foot taller than you, pale skin, with short, thinning hair. You could tell he was on some kind of speed by how dilated his pupils were. “Yo boys! I found us a pretty little thing in aisle twelve!” He yelled with a wide smile, not taking his eyes off of you.

Two men entered the aisle at either end. One man was short and rounder with dark skin and long curly hair. The other seemed to be the leader of the group. His hair was slicked back and he was just as tall as the first guy, except he was more muscular. He had beady, brown eyes that looked at you with a sense of hunger. “Well hot damn,” he said as he walked towards you. “What a fine piece of ass!” He said as he eyed you up and down and let his tongue slide across his bottom lip.

Your head jerked to the side as Daryl came out from behind the shelves and shoved a knife in to the short one’s neck. He stabbed him in the head a few times so that he couldn’t come back. 

“Shit!” The first guy said and quickly grabbed you while you had your guard down. He spun you around and held his own gun to your head. “Drop the gun, sweetheart.” He whispered in to your ear. You threw your gun to the ground angrily. “You too, sleeves!” The man yelled at Daryl, referring to his choice of shirts that lacked sleeves. “Or I shoot the bitch!” He added.

Daryl held his breath and dropped his gun to the ground. He kept eye contact with the man, ready to pounce if he tried to hurt you in any way.

The ring leader walked over to Daryl and tied his hands behind his back while the crack head worked on you. They led you out of the store to a large white van. They pushed Daryl in the back and threw you in after. “Jesus Christ!” You yelled as your head hit the wall of the van. You hated being man handled. 

The men then threw the dead body of the man Daryl had just killed in the back with you. They hopped in the front seat and sped off. Taking sharp turns to throw you and Daryl around the back of the van. Once you were steady on the highway you glanced over at Daryl who had a look of sorrow in his eyes. He mouthed the words “I’m sorry” to you. He was always blaming himself for things and it broke your heart. Daryl never let anyone get close to him, but you had gotten him to laugh and smile a few times. You seemed to be his favorite partner to go on runs with too. But you knew deep down that he was broken. You knew it because you were too. That’s what made the two of you so strong. 

You moved closer to Daryl and rested your head on his shoulder. He was tense at first, but he soon relaxed and leaned his head against yours. You both sat like that silently for the rest of the car ride. 

The car came to a stop and the two men got out. When they opened the back door, you realized you were in some sort of community. As your eyes adjusted to the sunlight outside, you heard a woman scream and run up to the van. “Billy!” She cried as she threw her arms around the dead body and sobbed. 

“It was him.” The ring leader nodded towards Daryl.

“You scum!” She yelled as she climbed over what you assumed to be her husbands body. She lunged towards Daryl and you quickly brought your foot up, kicking her hard in the face with the heel of your boot. She fell to the side, halfway unconscious as blood spilled from her nose. 

“Goddammit!” One of the men yelled as they helped her out of the van. “Ian! Take Lily to the infirmary and get her cleaned up. Joey, Mike, take Billy and start digging a grave for him. We’ll have a funeral after we take care of these two.”

The men removed Billy’s body from the van and carried him away. The ring leader yanked you out of the van by your heels. You fell about two feet to the ground, landing hard on your ass and hitting your head on the bumper. “What the fuck?!” You screamed. The other man yanked Daryl out of the van and they pushed you towards what looked like an old welcome center of some kind.

Once you were inside, you and Daryl were thrown into a small office. The two men left and locked the door behind them.

“What are we gonna do?!” You asked Daryl eagerly. You began feeling dizzy from hitting your head multiple times. 

“I’ll think of somethin’.” Daryl said nervously. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he had to keep you safe. You pulled the pocket knife from your boot and began cutting at your restraints. 

A few moments later, the two men walked into the room, slamming the door behind them. “Hold him still.” The ring leader said as he nodded in Daryl’s direction. He came up behind you and pulled you up to your knees. “I want your little boyfriend to watch me fuck that tight little body of yours.” He whispered in to your ear as he ran a hand up your shirt and aggressively squeezed your breast. 

“Leave her the fuck alone!” Daryl screamed as he tried to break free and get to you. The crack head clocked Daryl in the side of the face with his gun.

“One more word and we kill the bitch!” He yelled. Daryl remained quiet but tears began to form in his eyes as he tried to think of a plan to get you out of this mess. 

“Awh look! He’s crying!” The man touching you laughed as he shoved his other hand down your jeans. “She’s not gonna want ya back after she has me…” The man taunted and began kissing your neck. 

A sudden rush of adrenaline took you over and you slammed your head back in to his face. Giving him a broken nose. Two in one day. You weren’t scared to make it three. The man fell to the ground and clutched his bleeding face. “You fucking cunt!” He screamed in pain.

You heard a gun go off and it took you a moment before you felt a growing pain in your stomach. You looked down and saw blood begin to soak your white tank top. “Daryl…” you said as you looked up to meet his wide eyes before you fell to the floor. You could feel yourself begin to slip in and out of consciousness. 

“No!” You heard Daryl scream. 

The man who tried to touch you got up and pushed Daryl out of the room. You watched the men drag him away while he tried to break free, tears running down his face. You couldn’t move but you could see and hear him. All you could think about was this is how you’re going to die…and you never even got to tell Daryl how you felt about him. 

Your vision faded to black. You tried to hold on but it was becoming too hard. You heard yelling and the sound of fists being thrown around in the distance and you prayed that they didn’t hurt Daryl. Not long after, you felt yourself being wrapped up in some sort of cloth and lifted off the ground. You were too weak to open your eyes but you could almost make out the sound of Daryl’s voice. “Stay with me, Y/N! Please! Please don’t leave me!”

Daryl laid you in the back seat of a car and strapped you in. He tried his best to drive gently but as quickly as possible. You felt yourself slipping away. You heard the sound of the car beeping but it sounded so distant and quiet. You felt like you couldn’t hold on any longer. “I love you Daryl…” You tried to whisper as loudly as possible before letting yourself drift away. 

Your eyes flickered open and you felt an instant sting in your stomach. “Ah, fuck!” You cried out as you held the area where it hurt.

“Hey, hey, hey!” You heard the sound of a familiar voice. “It’s okay, just relax…” Daryl. You opened your eyes more and managed to look up at him. His face was puffy and red, it looked like he’d been crying. You tried to remember what was going on but you felt so groggy.

You looked around the room for a moment and came to the conclusion that you must have been hurt and Hershel gave you some pain killers. “What happened?” You asked softly as you tried to lay down and relax. 

“Do ya remember those men? From the store? They took us back to their community…” Daryl said as he placed the back of his fingers on your skin and brushed them lightly over your cheek, trying not to tear up at the thought of another mans hands on you. How he wasn’t able to keep you safe.

The memories started flooding back into your mind and you squeezed your eyes shut as the memory of the man touching you came in to play. 

“I remember now.” You said dryly as you stared blankly up at the ceiling. You didn’t want to talk about it any more. “I thought I was dead Daryl…” You told him. He instantly let out a whimper as he hid his face in the bed beside you. Your heart broke for him. “Hey! Why are you crying??” You asked as you brought his face up to meet yours. “I’m alive! I’m still here!”

Daryl tried to catch his breath. “I thought I lost ya…” He said with such a sad tone of voice. You couldn’t help but let the tears fall from your eyes too. You didn’t realize what an impact it would have on Daryl if you were gone. 

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, okay?” You reassured him as you brought your hand up to cup his face. “I promise.”

Daryl sniffled and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. “Do ya remember what ya said to me? Right before you went unconscious?” He asked shyly.

You tried to remember but nothing was coming to mind. “No, not really…what did I say?” You asked curiously.

“Forget it..” Daryl said slightly disappointed but still managed to smile at the sight of you. “Not important.”

“Was it…along the lines of…” You bit your lip, nervous to finish your sentence. “I love you?” 

Daryl’s eyes widened at your words. “I-I thought ya didn’t remember?” He asked confused.

“I didn’t…but if I was dying, I’d use my final breath to tell you that I love you, Daryl.” You smiled up in to his gorgeous blue eyes. Daryl let out a nervous laugh and ran his fingers through your hair.

“I love ya too, Y/N.” He said before pressing his lips against yours.


End file.
